Crash Landing
by Katsu Kitsune
Summary: Harry crashes into someone on the way to class, who tells him things which turn his thinking around... Harry finally realises that sometimes, other people have to do things they don't want to, just like he does...
1. The Crash

Right. I love the whole Harry/Draco thing, I especially love fluff, I don't own them but the plot is mine and anyone elses if they care to use it. If you do want it, please mention me, k? hugs y'all And yes, people may be slightly OOC but for gods sake, this is a fanfic? That means I rule in here and I get to play with whomever I wish... O.o

Oh yes. This is boy/boy. If that offends, get out of the closet you homophobic freak. You know you like it really...

My muse is still here (for those of you who've read some of my other work) and currently whapping me with a purple cushion. I have been summarily told "GET ON WITH IT!"

Consider me told.

The Crash

"Shit!" I yelled as I ran full pelt towards my next class. "Why did I have to manage to be late for Potions!" _Snape's going to KILL me for this - third time this month and it's only half gone..._ I thought to myself, wondering what the punishment was going to be this time. _At this rate I was going to be in detention until I'd left Hogwarts...  
_  
I kept running, feeling like my lungs were going to explode. _Just one more corridor, then I'm there and Snape can do what he wants just as long as I can stop running... _I thought to myself. I sprinted the last section, not checking to see if anyone was coming out of the other corridor.

**CRASH **

My bag went over my head, books sliding out accross the stone floor as I collided with someone who was running full pelt out of the other corridor. We hit hard, grabbing at each other on the way down, aiming for a soft landing. I ended up on the bottom, my head hitting the flagstones hard, making me cry out. The other body landed full length against mine and I realised I was looking up into glorious silver eyes, and blonde hair was tickling my nose. The look of pain and confusion gave way to horror for us both as we realised just who we'd smashed into.

"Draco Malfoy?" I said, a blank look coming over my face.

"Harry bloody Potter!" muttered Draco, his usual impervious sneer playing accross his lips. "Why did I have the misfortune to bump into you when I'm so late for Potions."

I looked up into his eyes from just inches away. "Hah, you're lucky, Snape likes you. He'll kill me though." I turned my head away, thinking of what would be in store for me when I finally got to the classroom (which incidentally was about ten feet away.)

A gentle hand pulled my head back so I was facing those beautiful silver eyes. _Hang on, beautiful! I am **so** not thinking of Draco like that. I mean Malfoy. Oh crap_. My mind tried to think rationally whilst Malfoy's hand was touching my cheek.

Malfoy stayed still, a slight frown wrinkling his forehead. Eventually he appeared to reach a decision and said, not quite in his usual sarcastic tone, "I'll cover for you with Snape. We could tell him that you'd asked me about the assignment on transfiguring potions since I'm so wonderful at them, and that's why we were late." He smiled a secretive smile.

I frowned. "Why would you cover for me, Dra...Malfoy..." I blushed a little at my mistake, making his smile wider.

"Because, you dozy sod, it would mean that you were also covering for me." Malfoy closed the distance between us, his nose almost touching mine. "Is it a deal?"

I picked my mind out of the gutter and blinked slowly before whispering "Yeah, it's a deal." For the first time ever, I saw Draco smile and realised that maybe - if this didn't come back to bite me - he might be tolerable instead of his usual insufferable self... "Now if you don't mind, Malfoy, you're squashing me in places I don't need squashing..."

He blinked and yelped, realising finally that he'd been sprawled against me for the past minute or so. Leaping to his feet, he struggled with himself and gave up, offering me a hand up. I took the hand gratefully as my head was still pounding from hitting the floor. Malfoy pulled me up fast and I cried out softly, knees collapsing. I blacked out for a second or two and came back to myself being held up by pale arms wrapped around me.

"Merlin's teeth Harry!" exclaimed Malfoy. "What's wrong with you now?"

"Hit my head on the floor - hurts a bit. It'll be ok." I tried to stand on my own and discovered that with Malfoy's steadying hand, I could stay upright. "Thanks Malfoy."

"Call me Draco..." said the Slytherin Prince haughtily.

I laughed in confusion. "In that case, you must call me Harry..." We grinned at each other. I looked at him and a thought crossed my mind. "Draco..." I tested the unfamiliar word. "Not that I'm complaining but... Can I ask..." I ground to a halt, not entirely sure what I was trying to ask.

Draco looked at me impatiently. "You don't want to go back to being Potter with a sneer?"

I nodded dumbly, afraid to look at him. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder, turning me to face him again.

"I'm bored of baiting you, Harry. We've done this since we were eleven years old. That's a little over six years of me antagonising you and you doing your best to be all Gryffindor about it... Maybe we should just...grow up?" Draco shrugged and made the 'why not' face.

I lifted one hand and poked him on the arm several times. "Are you real, Draco? What have you done with Malfoy..." He laughed and wriggled away from the offending finger. "If you really are Draco - which I'm not convinced of at the moment - then I need to know why you've chosen now to change..." I stopped prodding him (amusing though it was to see him grinning) and looked at him seriously.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes a little, looking down at me. _Down?_ I thought. _When did Draco get taller than me? And... _My eyes flickered over the boy in front of me who was currently clad in the blackest, cleanest looking jeans in the whole world, topped with a tight deep green t-shirt, his white-blonde hair tied back in a short pony-tail. _Buff... Hello Harry this is Malfoy, not a sex toy... Mmmm now there's an image you don't think of every day...God I need someone..._ I snapped myself out of my reverie, determining that I was going to have a bloody good talk with my subconcious in the near future. Fortunately Draco hadn't answered yet, nor had he noticed me looking at him in a...less than unfriendly way.

"I..." Draco frowned and stopped. "My father is in Azkaban... My mother is afraid of what will happen now and I...Well, I don't actually want to be a Death Eater." Draco stopped and gently pushed my bottom jaw back up into its proper place." No need to gawk, Harry. I did the things I did because my father and You Know Who told me to. Besides. You were starting to ignore me when I was baiting you."Draco pouted prettily at me. "And I hate being ignored for any reason. Even by people who I'm supposed to hate. That means you, in case you hadn't figured it out. I don't hate you..."

I started to laugh, but stopped and frowned. "Is all that true? For the past 6 years you've been tormenting me on someone elses say so?" I know that I must have looked as incredulous as I sounded. I breathed a small sigh when Draco nodded. I pursed my lips slightly and nudged my glasses back up my nose. "Do you swear on your blood-line that all you have told me in the last 5 minutes is the truth?"

Draco looked at me in surprise, his mouth a small 'o' before he regained his composure and looked, once again, like the Slytherin Prince. "Is that really necessary?" I nodded emphatically. "Fine, fine. I swear on my line that I have meant every word you've heard in the pastfew minutes. Happy now?"

"Yes, thank you..." I smiled, relieved at the answer. After all, no Malfoy would dare condemn his blood-line by speaking an untruth after swearing on it... "Now. How the hell do we deal with Snape?" I looked up at Draco and wondered if Snape would even believe the excuse we came up with...

Please review? The next chapter is being written in about... 5 minutes and fingers crossed it'll be up before the night ends. That said, if anyone wants me to go in a different direction, or really hates/loves it this way, let me know.

Please remember you were warned of vague oociness at the start. Also that this was boy/boy. So no flames of that nature unless you really feel that it's totally wrong for this fic.


	2. The Landing

As usual, I don't own them. I own this laptop though. And I own my clothes. And that bar of chocolate is MINE thank you very much. But I still don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, or indeed any of the things created by good old JKR. Her writing is much more profitable than mine... Oh well...

Uh-oh, my muse (Kenshin) has just picked up a couple of cushions, whilst trying to look innocent... I'd better get writing or he'll start whapping me again...

Oh. I would like to say: Bad fic making me write you when I'm supposed to be sleeping... I hope you appreciate me :)

On with the show...

* * *

The Landing 

"Good point... What are we going to say to Snape when we get in there..." Draco chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. "Ah, have you done any work on the transfigurations yet?" He asked of me.

"Yeah, I started it last week - I'm about half done. I think." Now it was my turn to look worried. "If he asks me about it I'm not going to be able to say much so...you can say it was really basic stuff you were going over?" I looked up hopefully.

Draco stared at me and slowly nodded. "That should shut him up for a few seconds but... Why would I agree to help you?"

"You might have gone temporarily insane?" I suggested with a half-smile and was rewarded with a light punch to the shoulder. "Alright, alright... Just say I now owe you a favour or something..."

Draco's lips curved up into a malicious smile. "Oh trust me, Harry... You owe me big-time... I just haven't thought of how you will be repaying me yet..." He stared deep into my eyes, light reflecting from the torches, casting flame-light into his eyes, making them burn. He looked very Slytherin at that moment and I was suddenly glad that my excuse was also his... I swallowed hard.

"Lead the way, Oh Lord..." I quipped, and laughed happily as he sauntered to the door of our next class. _Into Potions we go, oh my... _I said to myself. I had a bad feeling about this...

Draco pushed the door to the dungeon open wide and strutted - there was no other word for it - he strutted in like he owned the place. I hurried after him, sweeping the books from the floor into my arms. I got into the room in time to hear Snape agreeing that since I was so rubbish at Potions, maybe Draco could teach me something. I slunk into the room, trying to be unseen as I took my seat. No such luck.

"Potter." A gravelly voice sounded from the front of the room. I looked at him, fear plain on my face, wondering how many detentions I was about to receive. "You will sit at the front of the room with Malfoy from now on. I can only hope that he will be able to make information stick in your tiny little mind. You will also NOT be late for my classes again, on pain of...pain." Snape raised an eyebrow and stared at me, daring me to say something. I sighed quietly and moved my bag to a desk next to Draco, giving a very worried-looking Hermione a reassuring smile and a nod, knowing she'd understand that I'd tell her later.

I sat down, books and scrolls sliding out across the table-top, Draco pushing them back in my direction, expressionless. I sat through the lesson, writing notes but not concentrating, only being able to think of the boy, no, the man next to me who was confusing me so much. Why was he helping me? And since when did I start to fancy Draco...

* * *

Ok, it's short... My musejust went outclothes shopping. Nuts.

Hopefully he'll be back soon and I can get on with this fic...


	3. Pick me up

It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that…

I got kicked a couple of times for not updating too quickly, but real life kept intervening.

I hope this next chapter works…thanks for all your support, guys and gals…

Oh yeah, I make no money from my assorted ramblings, though one day I hope to form a plot and characters of my own and make money from them instead.

Pick me up

I sighed with relief as the lesson ended, only to be cut off with one word from Snape.

"Potter." I turned to see a look of disgust on Snape's face.

"Yes, sir?" I tried my hardest to look intelligent, but it was clear by the look in his eyes that I'd failed miserably.

"I expect you to achieve a top grade in your assignment. Mr Malfoy has agreed to continue tutoring you, heaven only knows why." He stopped and stared at me in an extremely unfriendly fashion. "I shall be keeping an eye on you…"

With that, he straightened and flicked his cloak out, stalking out of the dungeon.

Blowing my breath out, I picked up my bag and made my way to the Great Hall for lunch. Somewhat disappointingly, I didn't see Draco on the way, nor did I find Hermione or Ron, which was unusual in itself, until I got to the Great Hall and found all three of them standing in the doorway glaring at each other.

I quietly closed the distance, wondering how bad it was – looking at the scowl on 'Mione's face, I was guessing it was pretty bad and likely to get worse…

Draco's hair swung around his face as he shook his head vehemently. I heard snatches of what sounded like him being outraged, and smiled briefly to myself.

Hermione and Ron had their backs to me, making it easier for me to sneak closer without them noticing me. Draco was a different matter though - being over six feet tall now that he'd stopped growing, he towered over my two friends- so it was no surprise when he looked over their heads and straight at me. The look on his face was frightening at first, but on realising who he could see, he relaxed. Was it my imagination or did he look relieved…there was no time to wonder as 'Mione and Ron turned round and dragged me into the conversation. I mean argument…there was no way this would stay civilised, so I did my best to end it.

"Harry, I think you should know what Draco said before you came into the Potions classroom." Said Hermione primly. Not giving me a chance to do anything but draw breath, she went on "He lied to a professor – he said that he was helping you with the Potions homework…now that cannot be true. Mainly because I know you'd come to me for help before you'd go to him." She looked so angry, giving me the sudden realisation that she was horrified not that Draco would spend the time of day with me, but that I might go to someone else for help before her. I blinked.

"Hermione, he was covering for me…" I said softly.

Draco threw his hands into the air. "Finally, the truth comes out…you see, Hermione, I tried to tell you what happened, but no, you had to shout over me and tell me what you thought was happening." Draco rolled his eyes a little before looking at me intently. For some reason, my breath caught in my throat and all I could do was stare into those glorious silver eyes. Time seemed to slow down as he reached an arm out towards me, resting his hand lightly on my shoulder. "Are you ok, Harry? You're looking a little pale. What did Snape want after class?"

I clawed my way back into my head and tried to reply. "He urr, wanted to warn me that I needed top marks on this assignment…I don't think he believed your story." I gave him an apologetic look.

Draco flashed a grin at me "I wasn't really expecting him to, but it was good enough to keep him quiet. So, about that homework you need top marks on…" He removed his hand from my shoulder and shuffled, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks, somehow making him more perfect than ever.

With a smile I did something which royally pissed off Hermione and made me a new friend in one fell swoop. "I'd be grateful if you'd help me, Draco. God knows I could use a hand with it, and it would keep up the pretence that you were tutoring me, wouldn't it?"

A small huff was all Hermione would say on the subject and she began to walk away. Catching her sleeve, I turned to look at her and found that she wouldn't look at me. I sighed gently and moved both of my hands to her shoulders. "'Mione, Snape expects us to be working together on this. It's better if we do, so that he doesn't get suspicious. I'll catch up with you in five minutes and explain everything, ok?" Hermione looked up at me and nodded slightly, promptly dragging Ron off to the Gryffindor table to get their lunches.

I closed my eyes and let my head hang down for a moment then jumping in shock when warm hands caught my arms. "What are you doing Draco?" I looked at him in confusion.

He had the grace to look embarrassed "I thought you were going to faint again…Sorry…"

"Heh, no, it's just hard work dealing with those two sometimes." I sighed gently "Sometimes they just expect to much of me, like I'm something special." I looked up at Draco and realised he might just understand what I was talking about, far better than my two best friends. "I just want to get on with my life and be normal, not having people looking at me as if I ought to be doing good all the time. I really want to be able to get up on a Saturday morning and go and watch silly cartoons whilst eating my breakfast, and not have anyone interrupt me or tell me what I ought to be doing…" At some point during my rant I realised that Draco hadn't moved his hands from my arms, and was looking at me strangely. "Umm, Draco?" I lifted a hand up in front of his face and waved.

"Sorry Harry, I was just thinking about how similar we actually are. Pushed into doing things we don't want to do, all because we happened to be born to the right people at the right time… It's not fair to heap all the pressure and responsibility onto our shoulders. Not like this. Not without a choice…" His voice trailed off and I looked at him in shock. My enemy thought like me…no longer an enemy…

"By the way." Draco looked confused "What's a cartoon?"

I dissolved into giggles and then into tears at the revelation that here was an 18 year old boy who had never sat and watched a cartoon.

Who said only girls can be emotional?

I enjoyed writing that – I know it's maybe not what you all wanted but I am working on the next chapter as well, so hopefully that'll be up soon as well.

Thanks for reading…


	4. Hold Me Down

You know what's coming, I don't own this…wish I did…

My muse is telling me to write some more of this story, but my bum is numb from sitting on a really rubbish computer chair. Oh well. Here goes nothing…

* * *

Hold me down

I stood, trying to work out why I was crying for someone who'd made my life miserable for the last 6 years. I think I was crying for me as well, but it didn't matter any more. I felt Draco slip his arms further around me and pull my head in to rest on his chest as I cried.

After a few minutes, I lifted my head and wiped at my eyes, sniffing loudly, causing a certain Slytherin to snort gently at me.

"Are you feeling better now Harry?" He asked me softly. "I think I understand why you did that…if I didn't think I'd go blotchy from crying, I'd probably do it too. Maybe not in public, but…"

I smiled and moved out of the warm circle of Draco's arms. "Yeah, I think I might have to do a bit of wallowing later on…maybe I can steal some of Hermione's chocolate…"

A laugh from Draco made me look at him quizzically, my hair falling over my eyes (as usual). "You don't need to steal hers, I've got a tonne of the stuff – it's my one weakness!" Draco looked momentarily concerned "You won't tell anyone that, will you? It really wouldn't do my reputation any good if people knew I was a chocoholic…"

"Course I won't tell anyone. But only if you share your chocolate with me…" I grinned widely. "Maybe we should meet up after school and discuss how we're going to deal with the Potions homework situation. I'll bring some drinks if you bring chocolate? I'll try to remember my text books too…" Draco nodded "Half four then? At the room of requirement? Easiest place to go for stuff like this…"

"Ok. Half four, the room of requirement, Bring chocolate. Do I need to wear anything special?" I looked up, startled, into a smirking Malfoy face and rolled my eyes, trying to think of something to say.

I discovered I did have an answer for him, after all – with wide, innocent eyes I said "Well, as it's our first date…" Pissing myself laughing, I slid out of his (stunned) grip and made a run for the Gryffindor table. A few skidding paces and I realised I was having a hard time running, and that was due to a rather strong Draco holding the back of my robes. Still giggling softly, I stopped trying to get away and stood looking up at him. "Well, are you going to say something or are you just going to look at me?" The staring continued, making me nervous enough to fidget slightly. "Err are you annoyed with me now? I was only joking…" I looked at him earnestly "I mean, it's not a date. Americans call them 'Study dates' and have strange things like homework parties and stuff like that but then Americans are quite odd and…" A slim pale finger applied vertically to my lips effectively stopped me from talking any more.

"Shut up Harry, I'll see you at half four. I will bring chocolate, you bring the textbooks and something to drink. Ok?"

I nodded, and the finger rubbed gently at my lips as I moved, my eyes closing at the sensation. I opened my eyes again and found the merest hint of a smile on Draco's lips before he turned and sauntered into the Great Hall.

_Phew. That was different…I wonder what Hermione and Ron are going to say about this, then…_

I wandered into the hall and made my way to my two best friends who were, no doubt, wanting to know _exactly _what was going on…

* * *

Muahaha!

Ok, yes, it's short and silly and not very useful, plot-wise, but I really wanted to write it, so I did.

Anyway. More writing will occur once I've put this one online, so hopefully I'll get a bit more done before I have to give up the computer to my housemate (well, it is his so it's not really too surprising that he'll want it back..)


	5. Chcolate, anyone?

I don't own it, and it makes me no money. Balls.

Sorry about the silliness of the previous chapters – I can't promise that it's going to get any more sensible, but I'll try to add some plot before it runs away with me.

Let me know if I managed that one, yeah?

Thank you to any reviewers, you're all appreciated – especially the ones who prodded me and said hey, you haven't updated in ages…

* * *

Chocolate, anyone? 

I spotted Hermione and Ron at the end of the Gryffindor table and went to sit with them and try to explain why Draco and I were no longer at loggerheads after six years of fighting. It took me most of the lunch hour to get them to at least accept it. Most of the objections seemed to be based on the fact that Malfoy said I owed him a favour. I counteracted that one with a well-placed "What was I supposed to do, tell Snape that I'd just run into Draco and ended up lying on my back in the middle of the corridor with his favourite pupil on top of me?" Yeah, that would have gone down so well…

Fortunately that one clinched it and they both stopped bugging me about it.

"So…" I said, uncomfortably aware that now I'd told them what happened before class, I'd have to tell them what happened just outside of the hall as well. "Draco and I discussed what to do and we've agreed to meet up and he'll help with the Potions assignment." I held up my hand before Hermione could speak. "I know you could help me, but it's going to look a little odd if Draco is meant to be helping me but it's you and not him who's doing it?" I worked my way through the sentence "You know what I mean…"

Hermione sighed, defeated for the time being. "I wish you'd let me help you, Harry. I just don't like the idea of you two alone. Where are you going to be meeting him? Perhaps I should supervise to make sure he doesn't try to do anything to you?"

I reached over and held her hand. "Thanks Hermione, it means a lot to me that you'd put yourself out of your way like that, but I'll be fine. We're meeting in the Room of Requirements at half four, so we should be done by dinner at six." I watched my friends blink as I mentioned the Room of Requirement. "Well, I figured it'd be handy if we needed tables and potions apparatus – the room will provide and it means we won't freeze in the dungeons or have Snape watching our every move." I patted her hand one last time and picked up my glass, more to have something to distract myself with than a desire not to hold Hermione's hand – I mean I liked her and everything but…ewww…it's Hermione, it'd be like snogging your own sister or something… "Besides, I can defend myself against him." I smiled as the bell rang for the end of lunch and we all trooped out to our next class.

Fortunately, since Hermione was an overachiever, she was taking History of Magic at the time Ron and I were in Divination, so we got the chance to talk about what went on today without a girl getting in the way and using far more words than necessary. Nothing against girls, you understand, it's just a bloke thing that we tend to say as much as we can in as few words as we can. Never mind.

"Ron, just spit it out, you've been looking confused for the past ninety minutes and that never happens in this class." I murmured as Trelawney inspected the star charts we'd made to predict how the next week went. Funnily enough, mine said that I would have new experiences and be open to change…for once I was having a little faith in telling the future.

Taking a deep breath, and looking like he was intent on his chart, Ron asked "Harry? Do you like Malfoy? I mean, like-like…" Ron began to turn red.

Spluttering, I replied hotly "Of course I don't! What made you think that?"

"Umm…before you came into the hall at lunch, Hermione told me to find out what was taking so long, so I went to check on you and…"

I groaned softly. "What do you think you saw, Ron?" I think I knew, but just in case I was wrong…I could understand how he'd have taken it the wrong way – looking back on it, I suppose it might have looked saucy in some way…

"He…Draco had one hand on your shoulder and a finger to your lips. You…you had your eyes shut." Ron bravely looked up at me and mustn't have liked what he could see on my face. To be honest, I don't think I'd have liked it either, but thankfully I couldn't see the shocked yet thoughtful face I was pulling.

"Oh god" Ron groaned "You do like him-like him. Harry, I thought you liked girls?" Ron practically begged me to take back the stunned expression which said it all…

"I…like…Draco?" I tested the thought out quietly. _Well he has grown up rather a lot…he's tall, buff and just plain gorgeous…damn it, I like Draco! How the hell did that happen…_

"Well, I knew a while ago that girls just didn't do it for me, hell, I went out with Cho and you saw how much of a disaster that was, didn't you."

Ron snorted and agreed with me. "That doesn't mean you have to be gay though."

I stared at Ron and decided to admit something to him. "Outside of Cho, the only girl I ever fancied was your little sister…"

Ron leapt out of his seat as if scorched, yelling "YOU FANCY MY SISTER!" I dropped my head into my hands and hoped for a hole in the ground to swallow me up.

Professor Trelawney blinked owlishly through her magnifying spectacles and spoke softly. "Ronald Weasley, detention for thirty minutes after this class for disrupting my lesson." Then she turned back to the poor pupil she was terrorising, appearing to forget Ron's outburst.

"Shit." Muttered Ron darkly. "You never said you fancied my sister…" Ron eyed me accusingly.

"Well I wouldn't, would I. You'd have screamed it out in front of the whole class, making sure that Ginny heard it from gossiping busybodies." I glared at him. "Thanks a whole lot, Ron…"

Ron went pale. "Oh crap, she's going to kill me, isn't she…"

I sighed overdramatically. "No, I'll send her a note. She gave me some enchanted parchment for my birthday so we could chat in classes." I brought out a small piece of pale pink paper. "I'll write a note to Hermione, too."

_Hi Gin, you're going to get some odd messages and rumours after class (if you haven't already had some – I know that you gave some of this paper to people in my class…) about something your brother just yelled out. He was asking me a very awkward question, so I avoided it and said that the only two girls I had fancied at Hogwarts were Cho…and you… Which is true, so I wasn't trying to use you to get him to shut up. If I had been, I wouldn't have used your name – I do like you a lot, but I'm aware that I need to do some growing up before I actually try and have a girlfriend – going out with Cho made me realise that one…_

_Big hugs, and I'm sorry if this gets you teased…_

_H._

"One down, one to go." I glared fiercely at Ron. "This is all entirelyyour fault…"

_Herm, Ron's just shouted his head off about me fancying his sister in the middle of Divination. Just thought you should know. And the only reason I admitted it was because he was asking a question I didn't want to answer. I forgot that he goes totally bursar when he finds out that people think his sister is attractive._

_And yes, I do fancy Ginny and no, I don't intend to do anything about it…_

_See you at dinner._

_Big hugs_

_H._

I straightened in my chair. "Right. Damage control has been taken care of."

Ron looked sheepish. "Sorry mate, I forgot myself."

"No problem. Just remember that I'm not about to do anything with your sister, and you don't have to protect her from me, ok?" I raised an eyebrow at him and jumped slightly as the parchment gently vibrated. "Parchment is buzzing…got a reply already!"

I pulled out the sheet and whispered 'Tamagotchi' Hermione's idea – she says it's the Japanese for friend, which seems appropriate. It was a return note from Ginny.

_Harry, I just had Professor Flitwick asking me if we were going out. That's one fast rumour mill…_

_Kill my brother from me, would you please?_

_And I know you fancied me, almost as much as I fancied you. I also know that you like boys!_

_Hah!_

_You're too much my big brother now for me to properly fancy you, anyway. Sometimes I think it's a shame, the rest of the time, I prefer it that way – at least there's one bloke that Ron won't kill if he talks to me._

_Love you, my honourary big brother…_

_Gin_

_x_

I smiled gently, when the parchment buzzed again and after whispering 'Tamagotchi' at it, writing appeared faintly.

_That bloody idiot. I hope he got detention. Ginny's not stupid, she knows you like her but also knows it's not going to happen. She just wrote to me and mentioned something about you not liking girls all that much anyway. Is there something you want to say, Harry?_

_Mi_

I groaned softly and resolved to strangle Ginny when I saw her next. Or kiss her, that'd shut her up…no, killing was definitely what I wanted to do.

_Hermione Granger, stop such a nosey sod. Yes, there is something I want to say, but I need to figure out what it is…it's true I don't like girls as much as people think I should, but I can't think of any blokes I fancy, either. Maybe I'm one of those 'late-bloomers'. I'll talk to you about this after dinner._

_And yes, Ron did get detention. He'll be back with you by five o'clock._

_H._

Distantly, I heard the bell ringing to tell us it was the end of the day. Ron looked up at me apologetically. "Sorry for shouting it out like that…you going to be ok meeting Malfoy for the Potions stuff?"

I nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Have a good detention, I told Hermione so you can expect a lecture when you get back to the common room…"

I sniggered and left Ron whimpering that nobody liked him any more.

Climbing down the ladder, I realised I had fifteen minutes to get back to the tower, change, get some drinks and then still had to get to the Room of Requirement. I ran back to the Gryffindor tower, grinning.

* * *

Well, hope you all enjoyed that. It was fun to write, but yet again, it went nowhere. 

Ah well, sometimes the plot bunny takes over and shovels all the useful stuff out of your ear and leaves you writing crap.

Feeding the authoress is always appreciated.


	6. That Room knows too much

I own it not. It's fun though :D

On with the show…

* * *

That Room knows too much

I raced back to the Tower, flung on fresh jeans and a deep red t-shirt, grabbed a hoody and dumped most of the books out of my bag, pushed the Potions books, the assignment and a quill into the bag, ran to the bathroom and ran wet hands through my hair, spiking it slightly – trying to tame my hair never had the right effect.

I sprinted back to the dorm, grabbed my bag and leapt down the stairs, out of the common room and down to the kitchen level.

"Dobby!" I shouted into the kitchen, scattering house-elves in my haste.

"Sir wants something?" Said Dobby from just behind me.

"Yeah, could I have some drinks please, pumpkin juice and whatever Draco Malfoy's favourite drink is please?" I managed to say.

Dobby looked confused "Why would Sir want something which Draco Malfoy would like?"

"I don't have time to explain right now, Dobby, could you get the drinks please?" I almost fluttered my eyelashes at him but managed to stop myself in time.

Dobby stomped off and brought back several large bottles of pumpkin juice. "For you and Draco Malfoy. His favourite drink is pumpkin juice too."

I smiled "Thanks Dobby, that's great."

I legged it out of the kitchen and then ran back in. "Can I have some crisps as well please?" A large bowl was placed in my hand, with a lid covering it. Anyone would think the house-elves knew I was clumsy or something…

I grinned and ran as fast as I could up to the second floor. It took me a few minutes to find the Room of Requirement and I was late by the time I managed to locate it. I walked into it practically with my eyes shut, dropping my bag gently to the floor and rooting in it for the bottles of juice.

I knew Draco was already there – I could hear him moving around nearby. "Sorry I'm late, Draco…I had to go via the kitchens and get something to drink – Dobby was a bit confused about why I needed to know what drink you liked." I still had my head down in my bag, but after picking up a couple of bottles and my parchment, I stood and looked around properly for the first time.

"Woah, I know this place responds to whatever you're thinking when you require the room but…" I stopped and looked at what the room had provided.

A large table, complete with a cauldron and various jars of ingredients was at one end of the room, the other end being taken up with a sumptuous two-seater sofa made of black and mahogany leather, a footstool and two side tables. There also appeared to be candles everywhere and a roaring fire near the sofa. I could feel myself relaxing just watching it.

Of course, the furniture became background when I saw Draco, who was leaning against the wall by the fireplace, shadows accentuating his features, arms crossed. Slowly he put his hands down to either side of his hips and pushed himself gently off the wall and started to walk towards me. All I could do was stand there, bottles forgotten in my arms, watching the light of the fire playing across blonde hair, highlighting the curve of shoulders left bare under a sleeveless t-shirt. My brain mentioned that the shirt was deep green, and fitted. The rest of me wondered when Draco had turned into a god.

"Draco…" I whispered, my eyes wide and my heart hammering painfully in my chest.

He stopped just in front of me and took the bottles from my arms, then placed one hand on my back and began to lead me towards the sofa. I shook my head slightly and tried to focus on the task in hand, namely my Potions coursework.

"Sit." Draco ordered, laughing softly as my legs immediately obeyed, spilling me onto the sofa. "I'll get the chocolate. And light a lantern – I hadn't realised how dark it was in here until you came in. I think the Room of Requirement got the wrong idea when I told it that I wanted somewhere quiet and peaceful where we could talk…maybe I should have specified about Potions?" He smiled at me, teeth a flash of white in the darkness.

I smiled back, still somewhat dazed. "Maybe, but this is definitely relaxing. Good for talking, but not for Potions…"

Draco looked over his shoulder at me. "So, do you want chocolate or not?"

I nodded stupidly and offered an alternative "I brought crisps too, if you want?"

"Sure. I'll grab them, we can choose as we go along. I am thirsty though…thanks for getting pumpkin juice, I love that stuff." He smiled at me as he arranged the snacks on the table by the sofa. I noticed that he'd put it on his side, rather than sharing it between the two tables. Oh well, I could reach.

Draco sat down gracefully as I removed my trainers and hurriedly hid my rather tatty socks under my nicely baggy jeans.

"So." I said. "Where do we start?"

"We could just talk for a while, if you like? Or we can get down to business" Draco raised one eyebrow and smirked gently.

I coughed, trying not to choke on the juice I was drinking. "Down to business?" I spluttered.

"Yes." Said Draco, looking confused "Potions? The reason you agreed to meet me after school today?"

Relief spread through me. "Ah." I muttered stupidly

"Why, what did you think I meant?" Draco sat twiddling a piece of his hair between thumb and forefinger.

"I err, umm. I don't know, my brain just…no clue." I stuttered, falling silent at the amused look on his face.

We stared at each other for a little while, both of us fidgeting as we tried to think of something to say.

We both opened our mouths and began to speak.

"No, you first." I conceded the right to speak.

"Ok, I was just going to ask if it was true that you fancied Ginny" Draco looked concerned after a moment. "Harry, breathe?"

I took a breath and said "My, the rumour mill does run quickly in this place…" At Draco's look I replied properly. "Yeah, I used to, I still think she's pretty and nice but…I don't really want to go out with her. I don't seem to have much luck with girls, really…" I looked up at him sheepishly. "They just…they're friends, they don't really make me want to take them out and do…stuff with them."

All I got in exchange for my admission was a thoughtful nod. Then he spoke. "I don't have much luck with girls either. Don't really see the point. Like you say, they're friends, I don't feel like I want to do anything with them. Certainly nothing x-rated, anyway."

I laughed happily "Yeah, I know what you mean. It doesn't make me go eww, but I can think of things I'd rather be doing and they don't involve people of the opposite sex." My brain caught up with my mouth and my ears tried desperately to disbelieve what I'd just said. "Oh shit. Did I just come out of the closet?"

I looked at Draco, stunned. He was looking much the same way, mouth open, eyes wide. Slowly he closed his mouth and smiled at me. I smiled back.

Taking a deep breath, Draco exclaimed "I don't like girls, I get turned on by blokes. There, does that help? I came out too…"

I began to laugh, great belly-laughs which set Draco off too, and soon we were curled in little heaps on the sofa, sides sore from laughing, holding on to each other for support, tears streaming down our cheeks as two long-time enemies admitted they were gay to each other, before their own friends know.

The laughter slowly stopped, and I raised my head to look at the smirking blonde. _The look in his eyes is so soft…happy and peaceful. I don't think I've ever seen him like this before. _I reached out and brushed a section of his fringe back behind his ear, feeling my stomach tingle as he turned his head into my hand.

"Draco…" I whispered.

"Yes, Harry?" His deep voice rumbled through me, making me shiver slightly.

"Are you going to help me with my homework or not?"

* * *

Picture me sniggering…I enjoyed writing that, hope you enjoyed reading it…

I shall try to provide more fluff and stuff in the next chapter, but don't count on it.

Hell, just be happy you got about 4 thousand words from me in one night!

You lot are great, as is my muse.

See you all soon I hope…


	7. Fool The World

No killing the Authoress... 

I know I haven't updated for a long time - I apologise profusely to anyone who's been kept waiting.  
It's mostly been a lack of inclination but also a lack of computer anywhere other than work. I really, trully detest writing by hand and typing everything up in my lunchbreak. As such, my stories have been few and far between of late.

I do need to say thank you to everyone who has read my stories - even if you didn't review, I do appreciate you all for taking the time.

Oh yes, anyone with ideas is welcome to share :D

Disclaimer: I am distraught for I own them not. Someday, Draco...I will own your sexy ass...

Well...people do say it's an infinite universe, therefore anything could happen, even me owning Draco...mmmmm...Draco...

* * *

Last time...

* * *

_The laughter slowly stopped, and I raised my head to look at the smirking blonde. The look in his eyes is so soft…happy and peaceful. I don't think I've ever seen him like this before. I reached out and brushed a section of his fringe back behind his ear, feeling my stomach tingle as he turned his head into my hand.  
"Draco…" I whispered.  
"Yes, Harry?" His deep voice rumbled through me, making me shiver slightly.  
"Are you going to help me with my homework or not?"_

* * *

Fool the World

"Why you little..." Draco leapt up to balance on his knees and started tickling me unmercifully, making me scream like the proverbial girl whilst he laughed, one strong hand on my stomach, pinning me in my seat, the other hand round my side, tickling me. I hate being tickled.  
"Get off me!" I wailed, torn between tears of laughter and tears of frustration. I screamed wordlessly, trying not to be homicidal about the situation. "Draco I really hate being tickled! Please stop? Please? Please...please...don't..." My voice trailed off as I tried to curl into a ball and hide.  
After several seconds I realised that I was no longer being tickled and a nervous voice was calling my name.  
"Harry?" Draco whispered plaintively. "Are you alright"  
I felt a hand stroke my hair gently.  
I snivelled inside my cocoon and gradually pulled my head up from under my arms. "Sorry Draco..." I mumbled.  
"I'm the one who should be sorry, Harry. I didn't know you'd react like that." He paused and sat down, pulling me towards him and wrapping his arms around me, rocking me like a child. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..." Draco sounded so upset that he might have hurt me that I leaned my head back against his chest so I could look at him properly.  
"Not your fault that I have such a stupid reaction to being tickled...ever since I was little it's just made me go nuts...I can stand it for about 5 seconds before it gets to be too much for me...I feel stupid." With that I tried to curl back into a ball, and got a bit of a shock when Draco tried to stop me by putting his arms all the way around me and dragging me up so I was sitting on his lap.  
Sighing softly, Draco just held me for a minute. I snorted gently, smiling at a thought. "Draco?" He looked at me questioningly. "If someone had told you last week that I'd be sitting on your knee after you'd tickled me, d'you think you'd have believed them?"  
"Hah, of course not. There's no way that I, Draco Malfoy, would have even entertained the idea that the Golden Boy could be sitting on my knee with my arms around him and his head resting on my chest...has anyone ever told you that you're really short?" Draco smirked at me.  
"Argh! you git...I should have known you wouldn't change..." I grinned and grabbed a cushion to whap him round the head with. I subsided. "Am I really that short?" I nibbled my bottom lip concernedly.  
Draco nodded. "Harry, you're nearly 18 and you're 5'2". I'm 6'2". You do the maths."  
I humphed and wriggled unhappily. "Is it horrible that I'm this short? Maybe I should get some of those boots withbig soles...New Rocks...not that you'd know what they are..." At Draco's blank look I gave in. "They're a brand of boots...they're great, but expensive...I wonder if you can get a wizarding version of them?"  
"You can get pretty much everything else, so why not those?" Draco pointed out. "But there's nothing wrong with you being so short...it's just...different. People expect the male of the species to be tall and lithe." Draco indicated himself, looking smug."Rather than short and slim. You know, if you grew your hair and put on a dress you'd probably pass as a girl..."  
I gasped, looking at him in outrage. "I can't believe you'd even suggest that. Besides, my hair doesn't do anything useful when it's short, never mind if I had more of it!"  
Draco sniggered. "I tell you that you'd look good in a dress and you tell me your hair wouldn't work? Are you sure you're male, Harry"  
"Bastard..." I slapped at his shoulder lightly. "Anyway. I'm not the one with the hair past my shoulders, who has more beauty products than the whole of the rest of Slytherin put together."  
"That is simply not true." He frowned at me "Blaise has far more of that crap than I do. But then he needs it more I suppose!" He grinned maliciously. All I could do was snort and raise an eyebrow at his audacity.  
"And your opinion of yourself isn't inflated. Much. Mind you," I mused quietly, "If I was 6'2", had silken blonde hair, a body to die for and beautiful silver eyes, I'd probably be big-headed too." I stopped playing with the hem of my t-shirt and looked up at the 'beautiful silver eyes' which were suddenly very close to mine. "Umm..."  
Not moving back, Draco cocked his head and smiled lazily at me "You really think that about me? That I have a body to die for and beautiful silver eyes?" I realised that actually yes, I did think that. I looked at him, startled. "Actually, yes...yes I do think that about you. You're gorgeous, Draco...I've only just thought that might be one of the reasons I hated you when we were younger...you were more intelligent, more sarcastic, better looking than I was. I didn't really need any more reasons not to like you, but you gave me a good one, what with your father being a death eater and all that..." I trailed off, not sure if I liked the way my younger self had been thinking. I snorted. "I was so blinded by your act that I never saw that you had grown up...you've hardly been baiting me all term, you've practically ignored Ron and Hermione, haven't you?" I smiled at him, so close. "It's taken me a long time to grow up. I'm sorry I kept you waiting..." I gave in to myself, and closed the gap between us, the last inches slowly disappearing. I watched those beautiful silver eyes flutter closed and mine did the same, as my lips came into contact with his.  
So soft... Was the only coherent thought I could muster as he pressed his lips more firmly against mine. His arms tightened around me, one hand sliding up my back to rest against my head, holding me to him as his tongue flicked out, hot and wet against my lips. I couldn't help it, I gasped and softly moaned at the sensation. Nothing had ever felt this good before, and when Draco's tongue slipped between my lips, I did the only thing I could do: I surrendered.  
The kiss became more heated as I opened my mouth and tentatively caressed my tongue against his, bringing a pleased sigh from him. All too soon, he began to pull back, and I followed, not wanting my first real kiss to end.  
"Now." He said with a sly smile. "What about that homework?" I wailed and let myself fall backwards onto the sofa.  
"Do we have to?" I whinged quietly, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes (just in case he was a sucker). I don't think it worked, as the only answer I got was to be pushed off his knee as he grabbed the text book and turned to the chapter on Transfiguring potions.

* * *

I know, it's too short...I'm trying to write more but seem to be having a year of no-brain. I will update...I will update... 


End file.
